mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryax
Physically, Ryax is felinoid, half panther, half man. Description His body has a much greater density than that of a typical human. He often wears light brown boots, dark green, loose fitting pants with a small picture of a black panther woven into the lower left leg and a hole in the back for his tail. Because his black fur always seems to insulate him against the outside temperature, he never wears a shirt, though some people say he does it to just show off his chest. He keeps a pair of daggers tucked behind his back which he swears have magical properties. When pressed, he has admitted he doesn’t know what they do. He has color changing eyes which glow with a light all their own. At times he can control the change, though usually the effect is random, either reflecting his mood, mimicking the eye colors of other people or, very rarely, reflecting the moods of those around him. Abilities Ryax’s abilities are a combination of genetic and magical influences. He possesses the strength, speed, agility, and most of the senses of a panther. He seems to be able to tell when he is around magic, what people are feeling, and sometimes when they are lying. Most importantly, he can tell when something is wrong which makes it difficult for him to be ambushed. His abilities have been augmented by various magical influences. During his time with the renegades his claws were exposed to a mysterious tree sap and became seemingly indestructible. The effect has spread into his bones and now reaches to just below his elbows. He has also gained infra-vision, the ability to see heat patterns, thanks to his time in the underdark. Despite his strong frame, Ryax moves with the grace and fluidity of a cat. It shows in his every movement, every wave of his hand, every step. Even the movement of his tail, flowing back and forth, drawing intricate designs in the air is the picture of a delicate dance. In contrast, his grace in combat becomes the untamed savagery of a panther. Every kick, every punch, every piercing slash of his claws, seems carefully choreographed to inflict the greatest and deadliest damage. Despite his natural aptitude, Ryax actually hates to fight. He would prefer to remain the fun loving cat. He loves to laugh, loves a good practical joke whether it's on him or not (hey, if ye can't laugh at yerself....who can ye laugh at?). He Ioves to sing to himself, even though he can't hit a note (which is why he sings to himself). He loves to dance, and really loves a good tankard of ale. Out of all his abilities, Ryax believes his best is his ability to laugh, and have fun. He thought children were nothing but a pile of dirty diapers and crying faces, until he almost became a father in his earlier years. Much to his surprise, he was actually a little disappointed when he found out it was a false alarm. This not only surprised him, it puzzled him, he's definitely not the fatherly type, he's a flirt, a hopeless romantic and Ryax is in a constant battle with his one, true, weakness: women. History Ryax started combat training at a very early age, and, along with his brother Airbolis and sister Kyria, excelled in all the schools of combat. Unlike his siblings he never had the taste for military tactics, though he was a good team leader in the Junior guard. This put him at odds with his father who wanted him to follow in his foot steps and become head of their military. He also didn't get along with his brother. They were equally skilled in everything, but Airbolis wanted to be better and constantly competed with Ryax. The only ones he got along with was his mother and sister. In them, he found the strength and caring he needed, which might explain his love for women today. He did love the art of fighting, and favored hand to hand combat over anything else. He enjoyed the time he spent as J.C.T leader (Junior Combat Team), though it was short. Soon after he joined the team, war with the Ancients broke out. He lost contact with his parents and to this day has no idea whether they're alive or dead. He joined a renegade group with his sister, and together, fought against the Ancients... Airbolis betrayed them and joined the other side. Before the end of the war, Ryax was shot out of his own universe and landed in Galiese. He was found unconscious by Mognieo and Yazmen, an old farmer and his adoptive daughter. They nursed him back to health, but when he awoke his past was lost to him. He stayed on the farm for a time, and eventually regained the memory of his name. With it came a strong feeling that this was not the time he was born to. He spent his days trying to find a way back to his own universe. Ryax's search for a way back to where he belonged led to rumors of an orb with the power to take him home. That, in turn, took him to the underdark and the Drow city of Nizralteth. Because of his skill as a fighter, he was forced to become Weapons Master for House Zicrenindeath. His appearance was altered and they named him Umrean. From that moment, Ulrithen, the old weapons master, became obsessed with his death. A drow city is a strange place to fall in love, but it happened. He had convinced her to leave with him but Zesstra, the woman he had been forbidden to love, yet loved all the same, died during their escape. Neither the house matron Sabrae, or her three daughters Nulliira, Umrae, or Viconia ever forgave him for her death and they would prove it years later. After making his way out from the underdark, reversing the change that had been forced on him, and swearing he would never love again, Ryax wandered into the Red Dragon Inn. The rest, is post history .., Present Day Once on he returned to Galiese Ryax was not allowed to simply sit on his hands and enjoy life. Somewhere along the way, he found himself mixed in with a rag-tag group of Mech mercenaries called the “Doombringers” in Crystalmyr. He also found himself in love once again despite promises he had made to himself. His romance with Romany lasted for over a year, but it taught him how to love again, a lesson he would curse her for a long while to come. After an off and on relationship, Ryax finally committed to marrying her. The marriage would only last twenty three hours. Between wrangling a bull (Jugger’s Ranch) and chasing some crazed female bent on revenge across galaxies (Revenge), he unwittingly found himself part of a family again with the Doom Bringers. Always the adventurer, Ryax somehow found himself on the Orian planet and, for some odd reason, the inhabitants viewed him as their savior, a fact he found embarrassing and confusing. He couldn’t even save himself half the time, yet now he had an entire planet looking to him. The Orian race was dying and, in an effort to help Ryax save them, they built then presented him with the Vextis. In this time period, he also married Katrylle. Though their wedding was never official, they still consider themselves husband and wife. Though neither of them thought themselves likely “parent” material, they have taken in 2 children that Ryax unwittingly fathered as well as produced one of their own, Ilrea, Tilvos, and Aerli. Ryax also owns the Kit-n-Kaboodle Club on Galiese. Its an odd sort of place with various different theme rooms designed for people who love to party. Several of those rooms contain exotic dancers.